2025/03/17 Aldred's Haven, Foyer and Hallways, Madison, Annette, Victoria, Doris, Faust, Kline
Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/15/2019 March 7, 2025. Just around sunset. A well-kept but older model Chevy compact pulls up in the portico of the Everard estate. It comes to rest opposite the front door, and a tall, dark-haired youngish man dressed in corporate goth casual gets out and then pulls a small hard-sided rolling suitcase out of the trunk. Then, with all the cool aplomb of someone who knows he belongs here whether or not anyone else does, he makes his way to the front door and knocks or rings the bell, whichever option is presented. Then, he commences to wait.(edited) April 16, 2019 ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/16/2019 The door will be answered by a well-dressed woman, her attire stylish buisiness wear. "Yes, may I help you?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/16/2019 "Delivery for Miss Doris Ashview. She asked me to run a few things over. Is she available?" Midwestern charm and a big, disarming grin.(edited) ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/16/2019 "I believe she's resting at the moment, sir." There's an apologetic smile. "Would you prefer to leave them with me?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/16/2019 "I can wait. I'd like to make sure she doesn't need anything else. She's a friend." The gentleman runs his free hand through his hair and grins again, sheepish. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/16/2019 The woman will pause, weighing things over, before nodding. "Very well, do come in. I'll show you to the sitting room so that when Ms. Ashview is awake, you'll be able to see to her needs." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/16/2019 The gentleman nods and makes his aw-shucks, lanky way into the home after the woman who answered the door. He doesn't seem overtly curious about his surroundings. "I didn't catch your name, miss. Mine's Madison." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/16/2019 "Annette," She smiles courteously, and will lead him to a sitting room that, while tastefully decorated and quite comfortable, is clearly meant for waiting guests. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madison. Can I offer you anything - tea, coffee?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/16/2019 "If anyone is making either of those while I'm here, it's going to be me. Professional pride, y'see." Another disarming grin. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/16/2019 "I'm almost certain Mister Kline would see that as a challenge." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/16/2019 "He's on. When he can find the time." The grin shifts from disarming to sly. "I hear he is kinda busy these days." April 17, 2019 Victoria Marsden04/17/2019 There is a polite knock at the door. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "Is that the door? I'm fine here," Madison reassures Annette. "Didn't mean to keep you." ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 Annette will have started to form a response, but is interrupted by the knock. "Pardon me..." She'll head to go answer that door. From the direction of the study, Kline's yawn and footfalls can be heard as he goes to begin the business of getting his master's needs seen to as he rises for the evening. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 Madison just...hangs out. The room is studied nonchalantly. Someone will remember he is here eventually. He can wait. Victoria Marsden04/17/2019 An unremarkable brown-haired man stands at the door. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 "How can I help you, Mister...?" Annette's voice is pleasant. Kline's voice on the other hand can be heard as he pauses partway down the hall. "Samuel what the hell are you-" There's something hissed in response to Kline's words, and the ghoul's sigh can he heard. "Knock on the damn door and see if she's alright, you moron... And then if not see if Annette needs you." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 Because he is a terrible gossip, Madison rather casually leans on the doorframe of the room he is in. Better vantage point to survey the chaos as it unfolds. Also possibly to see what direction the purpose of his visit lies.(edited) ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 Kline's gaze will flick to the new face, and the weariness there will vanish in a heartbeat, replaced by a professional mask of calm. "My apologies, sir, I wasn't informed that we had a guest." Kline's voice is pleasant, though his sharp gaze to Samuel is absolutely frigid. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "Just here to drop some things off for Miss Doris. Just tell me what direction she's in and I can manage myself. You've got enough on your plate with being her personal assistant, after all." The pleasant Michigan accent and slow grin are disarming enough that there might be some lag between what is said and understanding. Madison is an asshole. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 There's no lag, and Kline's expression will register as confused for a moment, as he shooes Samuel off with a muttered command to assist Desmond. "Her room is here, actually... I'm sorry that you were kept waiting." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "No worries. My shift doesn't start for a few hours and Cheryl knew I might be late. Channel Eight got a really good still of both of you last night." Madison ambles after Kline with the easy grace of a tall man who knows where his hands and feet are in relation to everything else. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 "I'm... Not sure I follow..." Kline's expression is slightly apprehensive, as he knocks on Doris' door gently, before calling out. "Miss Ashview, I'm sorry to trouble you, but you have a visitor..." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "I don't know what you did, but the local midmorning Today Show equivalent on Channel Eight spent a good five minutes of air time talking about you and Door and how cute a couple you make and how nice it is you two found each other through the charitable work Gordon Industries does." Madison makes a face that is half amused and half sympathetic. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 If a human being could blue screen, Kline just did. "... What?!" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "Four and Six had stories too, in varying degrees of gossipy tone." Calmly and somewhat reassuringly. Madison leans against the wall. "Do you need a coffee? You look like hammered shit. I don't necessarily understand all the Neverwhere level weird that goes on in her life, but Door means a lot to me and Cheryl and if her friends need help, we'll give it."(edited) Victoria Marsden04/17/2019 The brown-haired man watches with some amusement. "Please inform Miss Ashview that Kartek is here to see her." ((Assuming that there are non-Kindred and non-Kline persons present?)) Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 ((Correct)) ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 ((Ghouls, yes indeed)) "... Grand..." Kline will run his fingers through his hair, straightening it. "As to not sleeping, I'll be fine, though I'd kill for coffee I didn't have to make I won't impose on a guest like that..." He'll scowl slightly at the nickname, and when he speaks again the name and prefix is emphasized a bit out of propriety. "I'm sure Ms. Ashview will rouse in a moment or so..." At the door, Annette will smile. "Yes sir, I believe she's just getting ready for the evening. You're welcome to come in, though she already has a visitor awaiting her..." It's clear that Annette is trying to keep her demeanor and smile pleasant. Victoria Marsden04/17/2019 The brown-haired man smiles pleasantly. It's clear he is enjoying himself. "Thanks. Don't mind if I do." He steps inside.(edited) Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "You don't get Midwestern guests, do you? I didn't offer out of politeness. Where's the kitchen? She'll want some coffee anyway." Madison hands over the suitcase. "You deal with her, I'll make the coffee."(edited) ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 Kline will take the suitcase and gesture towards the kitchen, even as Annette begins to lead their other guest in. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 *** Doris briefly seen to, Kline will step back out into the Hall and close the door behind himself. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 Doris emerges about ten minutes later, dressed like the avatar of Suburban Moms, down to the ponytail. One of the pockets of her cardigan is suspiciously full. "Now. Shall we?" Faust04/17/2019 There is totally not a Faust in there. Nope. Nothing to see here. These are not the rats you're looking for. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 Kline will look to Doris, having in that time been alerted by Annette to the other visitor's presence. "Apparently we have another guest as well, looking for you, ma'am. By the name of... Kartek?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "Ah. Yes. You know her. I asked her here." Somehow her attitude and body language make the grossly informal outfit look as effortlessly elegant as a suit.(edited) ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 "I... Was told it was a male visi- right." Kline's expression is slightly embarrassed for a moment, as if he forgot the whole Obfuscate thing. "Annette saw to preparing the library for yourself and your visitors - I'll fetch your other guest and meet you there?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "Should we not get the unpleasantness over with first?" Doris raises an eyebrow. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 Kline will pause for a moment, then nod. It's notable that his hands are occasionally clenching and unclenching, and that he's slightly less put together than usual in ways that don't necessarily speak of weariness. "If you wish. I'm uncertain why the assumption is that things will be unpleasant, but it isn't my place to question." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 "Because we are Celts and we shout first. Also you are already uncomfortable." Doris rather subtly brushes the back of her near hand against his, then hooks her little finger around his. ST Corgi (Desmond/Kline)04/17/2019 Kline will glance down to her hand, and there's the hint of a smile. "As you wish then. This way." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 Contact is broken the moment he moves and she pads off after him. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)04/17/2019 -------> Category:Logs